Today's fashion trends incorporate a large amount of jewelry into accessorizing fashion designs. Earrings in particular, are a jewelry item most women and teenage girls use daily to accessorize their outfits. Throughout the years, jewelry accessorizing has remained a popular fashion trend, and the earrings collections of women will undoubtedly continue to grow, thus more efficient and effective means to display, store and organize earrings is needed. Furthermore, as many individuals have limited space within their homes for storage, having a compact space saving means to display, store and organize earrings is also beneficial.
Current earring storage devices do not provide effective, space saving earring storage, nor do they provide multiple benefits to use. Some current earring storage devices are made to be hung in a closet, and some are closed containers, such as jewelry boxes. These storage items do not provide a direct view of earrings, nor do they provide a quick, convenient easy access to earrings. Some hanging storage devices are made of soft fabric. Though these devices may have the ability to rollup, in order to commence the rollup action, the device must first be removed from the hanging source, then the device must be placed on a flat surface in order to properly roll the device up into the scroll formation. This is both a tedious and time consuming process, that does not yield a quick method for earring consolidation. Furthermore, as these devices are made of soft fabric, they do not present with a hard outer surface to protect earrings from becoming damaged while in transport. Jewelry boxes and containers, though they can rest on a table top, do not display earrings in direct view in an open at a glance manner. The user must open the box or container and search through the various compartments within the box to find desired earrings. Again, a time consuming and tedious process. Additionally, jewelry boxes and containers are too bulky to be transported, as well as too bulky to be hidden away to minimize the possibility of theft. Some earring storage organizers have clear pockets for retaining earrings. With this type of organizer, the earrings drop to the crease of the pocket making it hard to see the earrings and even harder to retrieve them. There are also some wall hanging earring display organizers. These types of organizers are stationery and cannot provide earring transport. Additionally, the user must hang this device on a hook on a wall, which will damage the wall. Other earring storage devices are hard display forms made specifically for earring display. These forms are stationary storage devices, which do not yield the ability to transform to consolidate earrings for transport.
The present invention provides women with a compact earring storage solution that effectively retains a large collection of earrings in an organized compact, space saving manner, providing an easy access to all earrings. The tabletop earring storage display device can stand unassisted on any flat surface to provide a convenient direct view display of earrings. It can also quickly convert and transform into an earring storage travel scroll right from its standing display position to provide an additional discrete earring storage option and easy earring transport. The compact space saving storage scroll can either remain standing on a tabletop or it can be placed in a more discrete location, to minimize the possibility of theft. Women can also bring the compact earring storage scroll with them when traveling. As the scroll maintains a hard outer surface, earrings will be protected from becoming damaged while in transit. None of the current earring storage organizers mentioned above can provide all the multiple benefits of the tabletop earring storage organizer display device of the present invention.